


Eyes On You

by kibumy



Category: SHINee
Genre: Imagination, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Porn, Roommates, Secret Crush, Voyeurism, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibumy/pseuds/kibumy
Summary: Minho has a distracting habit of walking around the apartment naked.





	Eyes On You

Taemin had been living with his roommate for a few months now, and they seemed to get along pretty well. Taemin was a transfer student at the local college studying dance production, while his roommate Minho was a new graduate and an intern who played for the city’s local soccer club in his spare time. They both led pretty busy lives, usually only seeing each other in the early hours of the morning or late at night after dinner. 

Taemin enjoyed living with Minho; he wasn’t exceptionally loud, he cleaned up, and he kept the living spaces tidy after having company over as well. Every other day or so they’d both end up making dinner at the same time, sitting together on the couch to eat while they watched a match or the news. Taemin wasn’t much of a sports guy but he did know a thing or two about soccer, so watching it when it was on was okay for him. Taemin more or less stayed in the room to watch Minho’s humorous reactions to the games— he would always get really into them. 

Although, there was one thing Minho did constantly that would drive him nuts, but not in an angry way. Minho was one to walk around the apartment naked. A lot.

Now, Taemin really wouldn’t have a problem with that if he didn’t happen to be attracted to men of the same exact physique as Minho. The man was tall, built like a stallion, (very) well endowed, and had a charming and adorable personality that was loved by everyone he met. His skin nearly glowed in every form of lighting, especially after he worked out. Minho would come back from the gym on the first floor of their building dripping in sweat and would begin to strip before he even got to his room, tossing his dirty clothes into his closet before walking stark naked to the bathroom to start a shower. Taemin wouldn’t necessarily say that Minho’s habit was an inconvenience to him, but it sure was a distraction. He knew better than to hit on his roommate, but at some points he really couldn’t help but stare, but Taemin didn’t realize Minho had already caught on to his staring.

Minho couldn’t lie, he liked the attention. He wasn’t an arrogant guy, but the thought of his younger roommate having a crush on him made him feel a bit giddy. The first time he caught Taemin looking was when he came out of his room for a midnight snack while Taemin was watching TV in the living room right next to the kitchen. Minho was butt naked pouring himself a bowl of cereal when he caught a glimpse of Taemin’s eyes focused on his backside. Taemin looked like he was in a trance, his stare was fixated on his ass. But instead of calling him out, Minho let him look. He didn’t want to make anything more awkward than it already was, anyway. 

Ever since that moment, Minho had made an attempt to be eye candy whenever he knew Taemin was out of his room. At some points, Minho would turn to face him, catching the way he immediately turned to look away and blush hard. It was nice to have a secret admirer as cute as Taemin.

Taemin, however, tried not to let his little crush get out of hand, but that did not end up working out too well for him. Sometimes, Taemin would look a little too long and begin imagining how soft Minho’s skin would feel under his fingertips, and how rough his abs would feel as he raked his hands down them and around his hips to squeeze his tight ass. He would wonder how Minho’s voice would sound moaning his name, and how Minho would look like on his back with his big hands locked on Taemin’s small thighs, guiding his body up and down to ride on his—

Usually by this point, Taemin found himself to be reacting a little too much to his fantasy and would excuse himself to the confines of their bathroom to relieve himself. He thought about asking Minho to cover up when he walked into their living areas, but he didn’t want to give away the fact that Minho’s little distraction was indeed a distraction, so nights like those usually ended up with Taemin jerking off in the shower before moving on to do his homework or go to sleep.

Now, after a while of subtle teasing, Minho wanted to experiment and try something new, as he was getting a bit tired of the games. Taemin came home one night, surprised to see that he’d made it back before his roommate. Taking his coat off and setting down his bookbag, he noticed a small sticky note stuck to the kitchen table that read “Made dinner but got called back into work, it’s in the fridge if you want it. -Minho”. Taemin shrugged, he wasn’t that hungry but he’d eat it later if he felt up to it. Flopping himself down on the couch, the young man sighed, exhausted from a day of classes and dance practice. He laid there for a few moments, relaxing his tense body. A hazy feeling washed over him, noticing that he should take the time alone and use it to his advantage to de-stress, letting his hand move slowly around his chest and down to his groin, palming himself softly as his mind conjured up an image of his roommate once again. He felt himself getting turned on a bit quicker than usual; he hadn’t had much time to ‘relax’ lately since a few of his class deadlines were coming up soon.

Taemin’s eyes fluttered closed as his mind pictured Minho covered in sweat kissing him slowly, his tongue intertwining with his, tasting the sweet heat on his lips. Taemin’s hand made his way down his pants to begin stroking himself off slowly, letting his free hand rest on his chest, feeling his own breaths become sharper. His mind fast forwarded to Minho groaning and keening as he imagined himself sucking Minho off noisily, the wet sounds clicking and squelching throughout the room. A spark went straight to his solid cock as he pictured Minho’s aroused, desperate face groaning and begging for more. 

Taemin’s free hand moved to play with one of his nipples inside his shirt, drawing himself closer and closer to climax. He imagined Minho bent over him, one of his hands having a firm grasp on his hip while the other pushed his torso into the bed or floor or whatever imaginary place they were, fucking into him deep and slow, bringing fireworks to Taemin’s eyes with each powerful thrust.

Taemin couldn’t help but let a moan of his roommate’s name slip from his lips, speeding his hand up until his hips were arching off the couch, spilling himself into his fist with a sharp gasp. He didn’t have any time to come down from his high when the door to Minho’s bedroom opened, and there in the doorway was his roommate, staring at him.

Taemin jumped and sat up quickly, frightened by the sudden intrusion. There was no way of hiding this— he probably saw the entire thing. Oh shit, why couldn’t he have moved to his bedroom? Fuck, fuck, fuck, Minho probably hated him and wanted him out. Taemin made an attempt to explain, but was immediately cut off.

“So, do you always moan my name when you touch yourself, or is this a new thing?” Minho asked with a smirk, curious to see the younger’s reaction.

“I-er, well, I thought y-you were out at work, the note said,” Taemin motioned to the note on the table, completely confused and embarrassed at the situation. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that here, this is the living room and I-” He stopped himself when he noticed Minho sauntering slowly toward him, his eyes going wide at the sudden approach. 

“I ended up not going…” Minho purred, sending a shiver down Taemin’s spine, “I wanted to see how you’d react.” Minho stood over him with a warm but teasing grin, causing the younger man to attempt to avoid eye contact.

“To be honest, I knew you’d been watching me for a while, and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t find it, well… cute,” Minho chuckled, watching Taemin’s cheeks grow bright red. Minho leaned forward to run the back of his finger across the younger man’s temple, feeling his hot skin. Taemin’s mind was in a frenzy as he tried to make sense of the situation. The sudden touch reanimated every part of his body yet again, feeling the heat rush to his head. “I got quite a show from you.”

Just as Taemin looked up to meet Minho’s eyes, the older man rested his hands on his shoulders and climbed up to straddle him on the couch. The sensation already was too much for Taemin to bear, breathing heavily as he felt their groins touch slightly in that position. Minho’s eyes were locked with Taemin’s, a devilish grin still plastered on his face.

“I loved the part where you moaned my name,” Minho whispered in his ear, feeling the man firm up again below him. Taemin melted like butter, he was literal putty in Minho’s hands and it was amazing. _ ‘Am I dreaming? Am I about to get fucked?’ _ Taemin thought excitedly, but was interrupted when Minho grinded down on his hardening cock, eliciting a hiss from the both of them.

“My only question is…” Minho breathed as he reached down to take hold of Taemin’s hand, the one that was covered in his cum, bringing it slowly up to his mouth, darting his soft tongue out to suck all the spunk off the small digits. “...will you let me ride you now?”

  
‘ _Not what I imagined, but I’m okay with that too.’_ Taemin thought.

  
  



End file.
